


missed connection

by yagamipda



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, One Shot, Post-Canon, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28965666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yagamipda/pseuds/yagamipda
Summary: light knows that he's about to die. he knows he's on the verge of death. so he collapses, ignoring the pain in his shoulder as he falls to the ground. his breathing is ragged and pained. every inhale stings and smells of blood. it's been a long time since he felt so pathetic and humiliated.
Kudos: 7





	missed connection

light knows that he's about to die. he knows he's on the verge of death. so he collapses, ignoring the pain in his shoulder as he falls to the ground. his breathing is ragged and pained. every inhale stings and smells of blood. it's been a long time since he felt so pathetic and humiliated.

  
no thoughts come to his mind. just a jumble of noise and pain. the ceiling of the warehouse is darkening as he stares at it. nothing but ragged, pained sobs escape his throat. after all he'd done to try and make this a world worth living in, he was dying alone, shot in the chest like a rabid dog. light coughs, snot and tears running down his cold face. oh god, he's cold, that must mean he doesn't have long to go.

  
as he wheezes and struggles like a half-crushed insect, soaked in his own tar blood, he can make out a figure before him. double vision, triple vision, and finally colliding into one.  
ryuuzaki..?

  
his head pulses with pain. his arm starts to go numb. in that moment he remembers ryuk.

  
it wouldn't be the gunshots that kill him, he realizes, as pain stabs through his chest and he forgets how to inhale.

  
" _i'm sorry that you have to go out this way_ ," ryuuzaki's monotone comes. familiarity in the face of the dark unknown is all light can grasp at. he tries to reach out, but his body is stiff. his skin is icy-cold and sticky. tears mix with the blood dripping from his mouth. he doesn't want to be stuck in purgatory, he doesn't want to-

  
" _but you don't have to go alone_ ," the same dull voice comes. " _maybe if we met in another life, we'd have been friends._ " ryuuzaki's dark irises look through light. " _it was fun while it lasted, i have to admit. don't you think so too?_ "

  
hope is a cruelty, light thinks, as his throat burns with pain. dying is surprisingly slow. he sees all the missed opportunities, all of the potential he held, his father's proud gaze before he died…

  
" _come on. don't be scared. i'm here with you_." ryuuzaki slips his hand into light's, turning and leading him into a white abyss.  
  
the last thing he notices is that he is no longer afraid.

**Author's Note:**

> you can view this romantically or platonically, it doesn't bother me either way.  
> i finished death note like two days ago and oh man head full thoughts many


End file.
